


all of the while (i never knew)

by Littlethings987



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethings987/pseuds/Littlethings987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world doesn't leave much time for games, but Root enjoyed the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of the while (i never knew)

**Author's Note:**

> My heart couldn't handle this for Valentine's Day.

When she woke up in the morning, it was sitting there. The solitary object on her empty kitchen table. There was a message, but no name. 

Shaw knew who had left it there immediately. Only one person she knew could be idiotic yet smart enough to break into her house during the night and leave unseen. Rolling her eyes, she reached for her phone and pressed dial. 

"Good morning, Sameen. Did you sleep well?" Root's cheerful voice filled the room as Shaw huffed in annoyance. 

"Did you leave a candy heart in my apartment telling me to 'call you'?"

Root smiled in amusement. "Don't you like it, sweetie? They don't taste bad. Though they are made of pure sugar. Not very healthy."

"Why?"

The hacker twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger as she spoke. "Well, today is Valentine's Day, so no numbers or rescue missions. Harold is making us rest. I thought we could have some fun."

Shaw narrowed her eyes. She grabbed her jacket that was thrown haphazardly across the back of a chair, guessing she would have to go outside. "What kind of fun?"

"Meet me at the little cafe on the corner. You'll see."

Shaw grabbed her gun from on her dresser, partially annoyed that Root has hung up on her without explaining. But not quite angry enough to stifle her curiosity. She shoved the weapon in the waistband of her pants before heading out the door. It was only around nine o'clock, but the streets were already filled with people. Couples walked holding hands, while others rushed to work. 

Shaw clenched her jaw as two people stopped to kiss in front of her. This damn day. She shouldered past them roughly. If the former agent didn't shoot someone in the next couple hours it would be an accomplishment. But not very likely. 

Finally, she reached the diner and pushed the door open. She scanned the tables and after not spotting Root, sat down at a booth near the door. 

Shaw stretched and grabbed a menu to scan the options. If she was going to have to wait, she might as well eat. And the blueberry pancakes sounded amazing. Good enough that she almost didn't notice to footsteps behind her. 

She tensed, halfway reaching for her handgun when a man approached her holding something in his hands. A box. 

"Are you Sam?"

Shaw narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, why?"

He held out the gift to her. "This is for you."

She waited until the stranger walked away before pulling the lid off and gazing inside. It was empty, except for one small pink heart and a note. She read the words and her lips quirked involuntarily. 

'Bear hugs.'

Shaw mourned the loss of her delicious breakfast for a moment before standing up. At least she knew where to look for Root. Or maybe another clue, if they were playing some game. It was just like the taller woman to plan this out. 

She hurried out onto the open sidewalks and exhaled slowly. The cool air fluttered around on the Saturday morning, a white mist. Shaw glanced around to make sure no one was looking when she ducked into the abandoned subway station a few blocks away. Hopefully, Root would be here and not leading her on another wild goose chase. 

But it turns out, luck was not on her side. Shaw growled in frustration when she entered the deserted room. At least, until she heard a soft whine behind her. 

Shaw turned slowly, a rare smile already forming on her face. Another whimper echoed throughout the underground space as Bear struggled against the leash that tied him to the desk. The Belgian Shepherd squirmed as she approached and bent to scratch his ears. 

"Hey boy. Are you here all alone?"

Bear whined affirmatively before nudging an object into her view. Of course, another container with her name printed neatly across the top. Shaw opened it and rolled her eyes at the inscription. 

'Forever and Always.'

It was just like Root to leave some mushy obscure message like that. The last two clues had been obvious. Now how was she supposed to find the hacker?

Shaw ran her fingers through her messy ponytail before popping the candy in her mouth. Might as well try it, since she still had not eaten breakfast. And by moving the heart on accident, she noticed words written in Root's familiar penmanship. Meet me in Central Park. 

Shaw shook her head slightly, not surprised. Root would not have wanted to end this game they were playing there, alone at the Machine's headquarters. And, she must have a reason behind doing all of this besides the fact that they had the day off. 

Shaw gave one final pat to Bear before standing and strolling briskly out the door. Because of the underground station's proximity to the park, she only had to cross a couple streets before spotting familiar greenery. Since she had absolutely no idea where to look, hopefully Root would be somewhere nearby. 

Shaw walked over to the nearest bench and scanned her surroundings. Unexpectedly, a soft voice spoke in her ear. 

"Hey sweetie. Did you miss me?"

Shaw was barely able to hide her flinch though her jaw clenched. Somehow, the taller woman always managed to sneak up on her. 

"Root. What--" 

Her statement was cut off as a pair of soft lips met hers. They were tentative and gentle, and for a second she felt her mind and body freeze. Because Root was kissing her, and damn it shouldn't feel this right. She shouldn't have a burning desire to pull her closer. But she did. 

Shaw closed her eyes and allowed herself to stop thinking. She leaner closer, pushing against Root. The hacker slid a hand up her shoulder and around her neck, before pulling away slowly. 

For a second, neither one of them moved. Shaw felt the gears in her head turning in confusion, uncertainty, the urge to run from these strange feelings. The hammering in her chest definitely shouldn't be happening. She should just leave quickly and forget this ever happened. But Root's gentle touch stroking her cheek snapped her back to reality. She watched as Root reached into her pocket and extracted an item in her palm. 

The lighter haired woman wordlessly opened her hand to reveal the final candy heart. Shaw swallowed and her eyes dilated slightly as she read the short phrase. Two words that made everything start to make sense. 

'Kiss me.'

So she leaned forward and brushed against Root's lips, full of passion and force. Because before she thought her world was black and white. But now she understood; it was vivid and bright and full of possibilities. Thousands of maybe somedays.


End file.
